Moroi Academy
by zaney1049
Summary: Mikenna is a senior at St. Vladimir's, she has not specialized in an element, and likely never will. this is her journey to find out who she is, and who her people really are while using the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**AN: this story takes place in the world of Vampire Academy, is a different story, with different characters. I don't own any of the original ideas, or characters of Vampire Academy.**

"Mom, hurry up, or we won't make it in time for orientation!" I yelled up at my mother. We were on our way to St. Vladimir's Moroi and Dhampir boarding school in Montana. I'm going to be a senior there this year, and at the end of the year I will get assigned a dhampir who will be my body guard, and protect me from the Strigoi when I go out to live my life out in the real planning on going to college, but between college and high school, I want to travel. I have always wanted to be an explorer, but my issues with the sun have always been a bit of a bubble burster for my kind.

Just then, my mom came down holding something in her hand. "Here, put this on," my mother gave me a necklace and told me to turn around and lift my hair so she could clasp it in the back. I looked down at it sitting at the base of my throat. It was small, round, and had one of the most intricate designs I have ever seen on an object so small. It was also the prettiest shade of orange I had ever seen. It looked exactly like a small little flame, coming out of the bottom of the chain. Looking at the little flame just made me sad, it reminded me that I hadn't yet, and probably never will specialize in an element. As a Moroi, you are supposed to specialize in one of the five elements, earth, wind, fire, air, and the rarest, and recently discovered one, spirit. The Moroi Queen, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir is one of the few people who has spirit.

My mom must have noticed my sudden mod change and asked if I was all right. "It's nothing; I was just admiring the necklace. Speaking of which, where did you get it?"

"It was mine; your grandmother gave it to me when I was your age, just like her mother gave it to her. Apparently it's a family heirloom and a tradition." She looked nervous, and asked if I liked it.

"I love it, thanks Mom! Now, can we go get in the car, so we aren't late like we were last year?" all she did was smile at me and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

When we finally drove around the corner to where the massive iron gate stood, I gasped. The sight of the school never failed to amaze me with its beauty. It was old, and there were different dorm buildings for each of the different types of students. There was one large one that was for all of the elementary and middle school students of both Moroi, and Dhampir races. And then there were two other smaller ones, one for the high school Moroi, and one for the high school Dhampirs.

I was in the moroi one, and the other dorm was much smaller, to accommodate for the smaller amount of Dhampir students. There were less Dhampir students because some grew up at home, and were raised by their mothers, who were also Dhampirs. Or many of the women lived in what are called blood whore communities, which were places where the women lived and offered free sex in exchange for Moroi men to drink from them. This act was a dirty act among our kind, and people who did that were often looked down upon and viewed as dirty and below the liking of Moroi. Not all women belonged to these communities, like I said before, many of them were just stay at home moms who dedicated their time to raising a family, instead of becoming guardians. But because of the shortage of women guardians, that meant I would most likely have a male guardian who was around my age. When I had realized that a few years ago, being the middle school girl that I was, I always wondered if I would know the guy, or if he would be cute, or even if he would like me.

Breaking out of my reverie, we drove through the school grounds to where the parking lot outside of the meeting hall was. We got out and went inside; despite my worries of being late, we actually got there early, and I saw some of my friends wave at me, and mouth at me to come over. My mom saw the exchange and told me to go join them, and that she'd see me later.

I ran over to my friends and gave them hugs while we all gushed about our summer, and who was going out with whom. Then my best friend in the whole world turned to me and asked about how my current ex-boyfriend and I had broken up. "He didn't want a long distance relationship over summer, he told me that we could get back together once school started back up, but I declined. He got mad, hooked up with some Dhampir girl, got her pregnant by accident, and then switched schools out of embarrassment."

"Oh my goodness! Kenna! Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, you need to tell me this stuff so I can kick these jerks asses!" she yelled.

"Sarah! Calm down! I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal. I didn't really even like him, like at all." When she still didn't look convinced, I continued "I never really liked him though, he was just nice for a little bit, then he changed, so no worries. I'm fine." She still looked doubtful, but thankfully she let the subject go. She may be my best friend, but other people who weren't Sarah were around to overhear.

Suddenly a loud booming voice told everyone to go find their seats. Headmistress Kirova started talking about the year, her expectations, and the teacher's expectations. Kirova had been reinstated as the headmistress when Queen Vasilisa took the throne. When the announcements were over I said one last goodbye to my mom before I saw her in December for break. When she finally drove away, it sunk in that this was my senior year, and I would be going out to live my own life in less than a year. I turned around and went to my dorm room and fell asleep.


End file.
